The present disclosure relates generally to methods for controlling the operation of a user-selected device, and more particularly, to methods for controlling the operation of the user-selected device using a wearable computing device.
Wearable computers, also referred to as body-borne computers or “wearables,” are miniature computing devices that are worn by a user. Such devices may be embodied as a pair of glasses, for example, or as a watch or piece of jewelry. In some cases, wearable computers may be incorporated into articles of clothing or into prosthetics.
Regardless of their particular structure, however, wearable computers generally provide instant access to a variety of information, and are increasingly making communications between users and/or various devices more convenient. However, most of today's wearable computing devices require a user to perform a specific action to perform these functions. By way of example, a user may have to click, swipe, or speak a command to initiate or complete a desired task. Some wearable devices are able to detect more subtle movements, such as blinking, or accelerometer-based actions, such as head tilting or hand gestures. However, these actions still require physical effort by the user. In some cases, the user may be in an environment where speaking aloud is not an option, or where they are unable to initiate a basic task due to limited hand movement.